Undecided
by Aralana
Summary: Eriol's sappy breakup with Kaho. Guardians feel bad. Guardians want master to be happy. Guardians find a way for Eriol to be happy! :] Story's back up, but I'm currently working on another fic


Undecided (I actually don't know what to call my story!)

By Aralana

Chapter One: Prologue

Here are the basics you should know before reading my fics! :]

I'm just turned 13. I am always accepting all and any constructive criticism so HELP ME WHILE I'M YOUNG!

* * *

A dim light was still glowing in a manor near the outskirts of London although it was two o'clock in the morning. A seventeen-year-old couldn't seem to sleep and opted for a cup of tea. The master of the household, Hiiragizawa Eriol, made his way to the living room bringing his pot of tea, knowing he would need it throughout the night. The door opened with a resounding creak and he sat upon his red, wing-backed chair. The fireplace and the tea did their best to warm him, but the tragedy he experienced still brought chills up his spine. He let the liquid warm him although it was in vain. Eriol's eyes became distant as he just sat there, reminiscing the past. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't get it out of his head even though it happened a year ago. _"Kaho-san, I love you." I said, clutching her hand. I began to kneel before her, only accentuating the height difference between ourselves. "I know that I am still trapped in this child body, but my love for you extends beyond any of my lifetimes. Kaho, will you accept me as your husband, because I will willingly take you as my wife._

_Her eyes softened at my proposal. She stared at my solemn, yet anxious face and she took a breath before she gave me an answer._

_"Eriol-kun, I've never doubted your love for me," I knew what was coming and happiness exploded in my stomach. With all my experiences at masking my thoughts, my mouth couldn't seem to resist. My mouth twisted to suppress what became wry smile and she couldn't help but return it with a smile of her own ", and I know it has been the same for you. My answer is that I cannot be your wife."_

_My smile became a gasp and my eyes widened with shock. I stood up, which still didn't make a big difference to her. "Why?" I impatiently demanded._

_"I have already destroyed our future together, but my feelings haven't changed. I love you with my soul. The truth is, I have already packed my bags and I will soon be departing." She pulled her hand away from mine and turned away. It's impossible! She could never destroy our love. Pure, genuine, everlasting._

_"Can't you stay a little longer?" I desperately suggested, hanging on to my love._

_"The Overseas Language Teacher Association has finished with their convention so I don't need to burden you any more. Thank you for your hospitality. I enjoyed staying here."_

_"You don't burden me. You complete me."_

_"Eriol-kun…" Kaho sighed. "Although you have given up your gift to see the future, mine will stay with me for eternity." I looked at her, confusion apparent on my face. "You'll see with time." She explained. _

_"I must go before I missed my flight."_

_She climbed the stairs to the living quarters. I sat down and cradled my head I never saw this coming. She was supposed to say yes and we would have a happy ending. We were supposed to grow old and take care of each other and pass away when time would permit. She returned holding two large suitcases._

_"I will never forget our love." She kissed my cheek. "I look forward to the day we meet again."_

The teapot was almost empty. This scene has been haunting his mind for five years. Eriol sat there and contemplated what it meant. He took one last sip from his cup and placed it upon the matching white china saucer. Somehow, that memory made him angry, sad, inadequate. 

This was definitely not the first time that he thought about her. The reasons for her leaving have always been unknown, just another topic worth debating in his head. It is not as if she left without a trace though. She left a single letter, but with no clue where she could've gone or how long she'd leave. He held the envelope up to his face and inhaled her scent, a mixture of powder and night-blooming jasmine. Only he knew about the letter and only he had to suffer the consequences of it's knowledge.

'Why must I be plagued without a choice? I just come and help and once I am done, I linger on Earth until I die. Would Kaho have stayed with me if I was whole? Why did Clow-sama have to keep me younger? Did he even know how this would effect his reincarnation? Am I not meant for her? Love was nothing but a mere game to Clow-sama. What will I do from here?' Many questions flooded his head. 'Hah! That's what the clever woman thought.' Thinking about her had turned out to be too much for himself and the scene was about to replay again until – 'No! Magic has brought me all this pain in my life so now I will refuse to use it.' The fire had been reduced to a few sparks and he made his way to his room.

Staring at the ceiling, he finally decided. 'I must stay here in London, where the students already know English. I might see her if I go to any other country and that may hurt me more.' 

* * *

(.) Wow! I hope you liked how I revised the first chapter. I looked back on the date I wrote it and I was so surprised!!! It was FIFTH grade! No wonder my grammar and plot was bad! Anyway, I was wondering whether you guys wanted a **juicy** plot, or a more of a **sequel **to the manga plot (cuz I don't really like the dubbed!), or a **comedic** plot. 

**Review to tell me!**


End file.
